Loyalty Betrays
by Vincent1
Summary: A simple fic at the moment, hopefully blossoming into something meaningful. Short chapters. A new scheme for Robotnik calls for a routine mission that will be anything but. R&R People!
1. Capture

Loyalty Betrays

By: Vincent

LEGAL STUFF!

Sonic the Hedgehog and any other related Sonic Team characters are all the copyright of Sega Enterprises/Sonic Team. Sally Acorn is a character of the Archie Comics.

Don't sue me. I'm a college graduate just out of school! You will get nothing!

Now, to my first fic, this is an experiment of sorts as to if I can write a decent story. More to be added after some criticism and more creative thoughts come to me. Be Honest!

------

Robotropolis

The stars that were shining during the trip in Sonic's arms were now lost. Within the limits of the large city, the smoke and general pollution of the air had turn the sights into a sickly grey-green mix. A far stretch from the nights spent on a palace balcony, looking up at the perfect nights that she was treated to when she was a child. The Princess of the Acorn King, now crouched beside a building that looks brand new, looks back to her escort and companion.

Sonic smiles back to her with a nod, "Not a prob, right Sal?" His usual wit and confidence helps her as always.

The smile is returned by her, "No problem." She finishes unscrewing the last bolt, setting aside the grate to the air ducts and climbs into the small passageway. Sonic soon follows, closing the passage behind him to assure they aren't suspected.

The mission this night? Robotnik had been planning something huge for some time now. Sally could not figure out what it was until recently. Uncle Chuck had been distant, sending messages that he was trying to solve the same problem. Just this morning, she got a message from him that froze her heart. A new satellite was going to be put into use that could track with a detail rivaling any they had faced before.

This meant he had the capability of finding Knothole.

Of destroying Knothole. The Freedom Fighters. All the world's hope, in one blow. She wouldn't allow that to happen. Not while she was in charge.

Reaching the access panel they needed, she quietly checked for any alarms. Seeing that it was clear, she loosened it and pulled it up into the ductwork. Using Sonic's help, she is lowered down by him, setting to the ground safely in the small room. Dexterous hands, used to the task at hand get to work. Nicole is hooked in, quickly setting up barriers around the small computer so it couldn't be fried in the attempt of stealing the information.

The small computer's screen starts flashing with different information. About counter hacking programs going into effect as well as it's own attempts to crack the file she wants. It's back and forth for a few minutes, Sally wincing at a few close calls, her hands going into overdrive, almost mad with her actions. Finally a file opens with the documents she needs. Pressing a few buttons, she quickly downloads the files and sets Nicole to clean them while she gets herself out of the system.

As soon as the link cable is disconnected, a klaxon starts to sound at the same time Nicole finds and reports finding a very small camera in the room, the squirrel's eyes widening.

"Shit."

Sonic's voice shouts from the vent, "Come on, Sal! We gotta get out! Now!"

The Rebel Princess looks up, handing off Nicole first, Sonic hooking it to his shoe as she would for now. She then holds up her arms, getting pulled up and out of the place, not worrying about the grate as they quickly make for the end of the tunnel.

Sonic is the first through, turning back to help Sally out as the vent suddenly closes. A thick metal door that would take him quite a while to eat through. He bangs against it with a growl as he hears approaching SWATBots. He yells through the door, hoping he can be heard, "I'll be right back, Sally! Gotta take care of some scrap!"

But Sally can't hear him. The passageway filled with gas the moment that she saw her light escape from the end of the passage. She's quickly subdued, groaning as her body thuds against the metal, a hatch opening above her.

----------

Sonic is soon back to the building Sally and him were in. It only took a minute or so to take care of the bots that showed no challenge to him. But something was off.

The grate was back on the building.

He narrowed his eyes in anger as he kicks at the metal, it denting in. Robotnik had her. His eyes clenched shut along with his fists. He knew what the information he had with Nicole meant. And to take the chance of him being caught as well, not to mention regaining the plans would be disastrous. He placed his forehead against the cold metal of the outside of the building, "...Hang on, Sal..."

With that, he places Nicole in his backpack, taking off toward Knothole.

A/N: I am moving this fic here for your viewing pleasure. Rating for now is a T, so enjoy! And remember. I'm looking for a few good reviews. Must have before moving to next chapter.


	2. Imprisonment

Loyalty Betrays

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for my riveting disclaimer.

Now, On with Chapter 2.

------------------

Pain. The last thing she felt when she was stunned and the first thing waking up. This time, in both her neck and her side where she was shot. Sally slowly moves to sit on the small table that would likely be her bed until Sonic comes after her.

Now she thinks, of the escape that failed. She was in the air ducts, escaping from the trap that was set for them. After getting what she thinks is the right info, they start to run for it. Sonic makes it out and the escape route closes. Pulling up her legs and hugging them to her chest, she sighs. This was made just for her. The information was only accessible in the way Sally could access it. It's unlikely that she would have sent Sonic for such a task. The camera was only confirmation. Her head then thuds against her knees.

A hiss of pain comes from her as she runs her hand over her neck where that strained muscle is. She must have fallen har--"What the...?" She is quickly up, walking over toward anything to where she can see herself. Luckily, she finds a bit of the metal of the 'bed' that is good enough to see herself in. Her eyes widen back at her. At her neck, where her hand currently is, her fur has been shaved off and there is a small scar with a few stitches closing it.

Quickly, she places a hand over her neck, trying to figure out what it is. In the corner, a small camera focuses down on her, Dr. Ivo Robotnik's voice being piped through, "Oh, don't worry about that, Princess. Just some minor...involuntary surgery."

Sally growls up to the speaker, "What the hell have you done, Robotnik!"

The Doctor tsks over the speaker as Sally feels a wave of nausea, falling to her knees in the cell, then dropping to her hands and knees. In her mind suddenly flows images that are foreign to her.

Knothole burning to the ground, her friends pained faces as she backs away, feeling a sadistic grin on her face.

Following a blur, her bowing before Robotnik as he stands just outside the village.

When her mind clears, she is on the ground, holding her head as her neck burns in pain, panting aloud.

All of this while Robotnik chuckles evilly over the intercom,"You see, my Princess of the Scum, you will be my servant. You are no good to me dead so I am taking my time with this process." His voice grows cold, "You WILL serve me. You WILL burn your village and friends to the ashes, sending them to oblivion where the rodents like yourself belong."

As tears begin to run down her cheeks, a bit of amusement fills his voice, "Oh, Dear Sally, do not cry, you will be a ruler again. Over your people that already live here, surrounded in metal. Ruler over soulless shells of metal. And there is nothing...absolutely nothing that anyone can do about it.

Not you.

Not the Hedgehog.

Nobody."

And with that, the communication cuts off, Sally shakily standing and gritting her teeth, fighting the pain and ideas that enter her mind. She is thinking of her friends while she can have fond thoughts of them with a free mind.

Sonic has to save her. Has to save them all before it's too late.

A/N: Hopefully this is better than the last chapter and explains a bit more. I'm withholding information for a reason. Besides. Who wants to know something like all the answers all at once? Read and Review, then I post more.


End file.
